Annabeth, Are you Wide Awake?
by xXColorhei
Summary: "I love you Annabeth." Suddenly, I registered that, and the Drakon was heading towards me- BAM! -wide awake songfic-


**I'm wide awake**

"Annabeth?"  
**I'm wide awake**

****"Annabeth?"

**I'm wide awake**

"Goodmorning." Piper greeted.  
"Oh, Piper, what're you doing in my cabin?"

Piper's face turned sour.

"It's Percy."  
"What?"

**Yeah, I was in the dark**  
**I was falling hard**

"He WHAT?" I screamed.

"Listen Annabeth! I don't know! It's a rumor! May be, or not be, true!"

No! Percy would never do that now would he?

He would never kiss another girl as much as...Sarah? (Aphrodite girl...)

Dammit! Talk about rude awakening!

**With an open heart**

**I'm wide awake**  
**How did I read the stars so wrong?**

I walked up straight to Percy when I got out of my cabin.

"WHAT IS THIS?"

"What's what?" He asked dumbly.

"THE RUMOR!" I shouted.

"Oh_ that! Listen Annabeth, _Do you really believe it's true?"

"I-I-"

"Annabeth?"

"YES! I do!" I shouted at him.

**I'm wide awake**  
**And now it's clear to me**  
**That everything you see**  
**Ain't always what it seems**

Percy looked shcoked, so it was true?

"It was true? Wasn't it? You DID kiss her?"

"No I didn't-"

"Stop Percy. Stop."

"Annabeth I-"

Suddenly Sarah came, and said, "Percy! Are you ready for our date! It's-"

She stopped.

I did the sensible thing.  
**I'm wide awake**  
**Yeah, I was dreaming for so long**

I slapped him.

**[Pre-Chorus]**  
**I wish I knew then**  
**What I know now**  
**Wouldn't dive in**  
**Wouldn't bow down**

I ran, and ran, to Piper of course.

"Piper! IT'S TRUE!"

Piper looked back at me. "I-It is?"

"Yes!" I sobbed.

Piper oftened and said, "Annabeth? Maybe it was a misunderstanding..."

"MISUNDERSTANDING?" I practically yelled, "Sarah was there! Percy was there! D-Date!" I cried again.

**Gravity hurts**  
**You made it so sweet**  
**'Til I woke up on**  
**On the concrete**

****Piper picked me up and brought me to the beach.

"It's okay Annabeth."

Suddenly, Percy was walking toward me.

Damn, he takes walks here.

**[Chorus]**  
**Falling from cloud 9**  
**Crashing from the high**  
**I'm letting go tonight**  
**Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9**

Piper said, "Go away Percy."

"But i didn't really-" He stuttered.

I cried some more.

Piper said, "See what you did Kelp-head?"

Percy looked a bit hurt, because 'kelp-head' or seaweed brain, was used more as a playful nickname, not a hurting insult.

**I'm wide awake**  
**Not losing any sleep**  
**I picked up every piece**  
**And landed on my feet**  
**I'm wide awake**

"I'm sorry Annabeth, bbut really I didn't do anything." He said, and walked away.  
**Need nothing to complete myself, no**

**I'm wide awake**  
**Yeah, I am born again**  
**Outta the lion's den**  
**I don't have to pretend**  
**And it's too late**  
**The story's over now, the end**

"Bye, Percy." I said, and hoped, it was all over.

**[Pre-Chorus]**  
**I wish I knew then**  
**What I know now**  
**Wouldn't dive in**  
**Wouldn't bow down**

_"Ow!" I said._

_"My hair" I said again._

_Percy laughed and said, "It's your fault it was curlyyyy!"_

_I bumped his and said, "Don't blame my hair!"_

_"Haha." He said._  
**Gravity hurts**  
**You made it so sweet**  
**'Til I woke up on**  
**On the concrete**

****I was on my bed now, trying to sleep.

_That idiot! I said in my mind._

_"Hey Annie! Look! A flower!" He said._

_"Where?"_

_"Over there!"_

_"What? There's no-"_

_Suddenly he was holding a flower out to me._

_"Happy anniversary!"_

_I smiled and said, "Happy birthday!"_

**[Chorus]**  
**Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)**  
**I'm crashing from the high**  
**I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)**  
**I'm falling from cloud 9**

_**I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)**__  
__**I'm falling from cloud 9**_

"What's happening?" I shouted.

"Monster!" Thalia, who was shooting arrows, screamed.

Drakon. Of all times? Really?

joined in and started fighting too.

**I'm wide awake**  
**Thunder rumbling**

The conch horn blew two times.

**Castles crumbling**

It was too strong, evem Percy was fighting.

While he was he said, "Look Annabeth I'm sorry! I didn't date, Sarah, nor did I kiss her!"

I saw sincerity in his eyes.

The drakon roared.

He started to speak faster, "Remember? My flaw was personal loyalty! I could never do that to you!"

The drakon started to charge.

"I love you Annabeth."

Suddenly, I registered that, and the Drakon was heading towards me-

BAM!

**I'm wide awake**  
**I am trying to hold on**

I waited for the pain and impact, but nothing came.

Thalia's arrow went to the Drakon and kiled it, but...

I saw a boy getting thrown back real hard into a tree.

"PERCY!"

**I'm wide awake**  
**God knows that I tried**  
**Seeing the bright side**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**But I'm not blind anymore…**

****I ran to him, as fast as possible.

**I'm wide awake**  
**I'm wide awake**

****"NONONONO!" I said.

He was bleeding badly. Real badly.

"Annaabeth..." He whimpered.

"You have achilles heel!" I said.

He pointed to his back. "It hit me there! Ha, it really hurts!" he forced a smile.

He's still smiling, but he's dying.

"I'm sorry, gods, I'm sorry percy..." I cried.

"DOn't cry Annabeth." He said, closing his eyes. As he lifted his bloody fingers to wipe my tears.

I sobbed, "I love you so much."

"Annabeth..." He said, and closed his eyes.

"No..." I cried.

**[Chorus]**  
**Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)**  
**I'm crashing from the high**

"Annabeth..."

**You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)**  
**I'm falling from cloud 9**

****"Annabeth?"

**I'm wide awake**

"Wise girl!" SOmeone shouted.  
**I'm wide awake**

I opened my eyes, It was Percy.  
**I'm wide awake**

"Goodmorning!" He said. sitting on the side of my bed.  
**I'm wide awake**

I flinched, then registered what happened.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." I said.

He smiled.  
**I'm wide awake**


End file.
